


Hey There, Castiel

by Catstieltheprettycatangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Oneshot, Other, Songfic, season 6 and 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catstieltheprettycatangel/pseuds/Catstieltheprettycatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is worse than seeing your true and only love dying? You might think that is the worse thing that could ever possibly happen. But the worst thing to see is your love becoming someone you don't even know, something you don't even know, losing them. </p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There, Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic that I am actually pleased with and it's complete! :) Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated! This fic was based off of Hey There, Delilah by Plain White T's so best to read this with the song playing, especially in the non italicized part. Thank you so much!

 

 

_ "Sam, don't!" You cried as you saw him sneak behind Castiel, angel blade in hand. With angel civil war, your angel, your love, would do anything to retain what little order there was left in Heaven, even if it means dealing with that no good Crowley, King of Hell, to open Purgatory and use the souls for power. In the end, Cas double crossed Crowley and tricked Raphael and ingested all those souls himself. After defeating the archangel and sent Crowley running, he would not see reason. No matter how much you begged, he wouldn't stop. _

_ Castiel turned slightly only to see Sam run the knife into his back. You let out a blood curdling scream but your love was barely even fazed. He simply pulled out it out, setting it on a nearby tray.  _

_ In his gruff voice that you once loved, he calmly spoke. "I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work because I'm not an angel anymore." _

_ "Castiel," you whispered. "My love, please." _

_ "Oh, Y/N," he sighed, brushing your cheek with a once gentle hand. "You have always kept your faith but yet, you still had your doubts." With such a force, he pushed you down to your knees as you crumbled before him, tears rushing down your stained face. "I am your new God, a better one. So you will bow down and profess your love onto me, your Lord, or I shall destroy you." _

_ Bobby, who was always a strong and stubborn soul, slowly but instantly fell while Sam and Dean followed suit.  _

_ "Stop," the new God commanded. "What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me, not love not respect, just fear." _

_ "Cas," Sam tried but was shot down. _

_ "Sam, you have nothing to say to me. You have stabbed me in the back." He looked towards you, though you dare not meet his gaze, but you could feel his once innocent and beautiful blue eyes trained on you like a hunter stalking its prey. Forcefully, he pulled you to your feet.  _

_ "Look at me," he ordered. You feebly obeyed and met his eyes. You searched for any sign of hope or love that lingered but all that was left was power. _

_ "Get up," Castiel demanded to the others who complied smartly.  _

_ "Cas, come on, this is not you," Dean spoke. _

_ "The Castiel you knew is gone," your once angel answered. You gradually trembled away back towards Dean and Bobby, letting out a soft sob. _

_ "So what then?" Dean challenged as he instinctively put an arm in front of you. "Kill us?" _

_ "What a brave little ant you are," Cas challenged. "You know you're powerless so you wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now." He put on a dark and sinister smile. "Besides, once, you were my favorite pets, and Y/N, you were my lover, before you turned and bit me." _

_ "Who are you?" your voice wavered. "Where is my Castiel?" _

_ "I'm God," he answered with a harsh tone. "That Castiel is gone. And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down. Not doing so well, are you Sam?" He turned faster than a viper. _

_ "I'm fine," Sam cleared his throat, more convincing himself rather than the new God. "I'm fine.  _

_ "You said you would fix him!" Dean yell. "You promised!" _

_ "If," Castiel argued, "you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit." _

_ Whimpering, you stepped forward and forced yourself to look into those blue eyes of the man you once knew.  _

_ "Castiel, " you pleaded. "I love you. I know I didn't say it much but please, hear me now. I love you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I would die for you. Please stop this." You hesitantly reach out to run your fingers through his dark hair once more. "I don’t, I can't, lose you. You are my everything, my always! You saved me once, now let me save you." _

_ There was a brief moment where he didn't say anything, a flitter of hope.  _

_ He took your hand and held it with a firm grip before releasing it. "I am not the one who needs saving. I hope for your sake that this is the last you'll see me." And he was gone.  _

_ "Cas," your voice broke as you slumped to the ground.  _

__

* * *

"So any news on God part 2?" Bobby asked as he handed you a beer while you searched for any lead on where Castiel had went. 

"It's Castiel," you snap. Castiel was not lost. He wasn't. He just…needed help. You could, you had, to save him.

Was it not Castiel who had save you from the angels that were after you? Had he not swore to protect you and watch over you? Had he not saved your ass more times than you can count? You were not giving up on him. 

"Y/N," Bobby started with a small voice, placing a hand on your shoulder. "You've seen him…I- I'm not sure how much of our Cas is left…"

"No!" you cry out, standing up in such a rush that you knocked over your laptop and drink onto the ground. "He is not gone! He isn't!" You run to your bedroom in Bobby's house. 

He isn't gone, he isn't gone , you thought over and over. He isn't gone. He couldn't be. There is a way that you can get him back. As the gears in your mind kept turning for a plan, you sighed and turned on the radio. Music will calm you down. 

_ Hey there, Delilah _

_ What's it like in New York City? _

_ I'm a thousand miles away _

_ But girl, tonight you look so pretty _

_ Yes you do _

_ Times Square can't shine as bright as you _

_ I swear it's true _

You recognize the song immediately,  Hey There Delilah  by the Plain White T's. It was your favorite song once upon a time. 

_ Hey there, Delilah _

_ Don't you worry about the distance _

_ I'm right there if you get lonely _

_ Give this song another listen _

_ Close your eyes _

_ Listen to my voice, it's my disguise _

_ I'm by your side _

A muffled cry escapes your lips. "Castiel?" you whisper, reaching for a warm hand that was never there, his dorky but cute trench coat, his blue tie that was never straight, his loving smile, his blue eyes that sparkled like the night sky. 

_ Hey there, Delilah _

_ I know times are getting hard _

_ But just believe me, girl _

_ Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar _

_ We'll have it good _

_ We'll have the life we knew we would _

_ My word is good _

He promised you that he would keep you safe. He promised you that he would run away with you. He promised he would always be there.  _Always_ , he promised.  _ Through Heaven and Hell, I will follow you. Anywhere, as long as I am with you.  _

_ Hey there, Delilah _

_ I've got so much left to say _

_ If every simple song I wrote to you _

_ Would take your breath away _

_ I'd write it all _

_ Even more in love with me you'd fall _

_ We'd have it all _

"Castiel," you murmur through your tears into the endless void. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Please tell it isn't too late. Please don't leave me. I can't do this without you."

_ A thousand miles seems pretty far _

_ But they've got planes and trains and cars _

_ I'd walk to you if I had no other way _

_ Our friends would all make fun of us _

_ and we'll just laugh along because we know _

_ That none of them have felt this way _

_ Delilah, I can promise you _

_ That by the time that we get through _

_ The world will never ever be the same _

_ And you're to blame _

You think back to when you announced to Sam and Dean, the only family you truly have, that you and Castiel were dating. Sam smiled to his brother holding out his hand while Dean groaned and dug around in his pocket for a ten. You scolded them for actually placing a bet but Cas just laughed and kissed your head, wrapping an arm around your waist. You sighed and kissed him back, ignoring the wolf calls from Dean. 

_ Hey there, Delilah _

_ You be good and don't you miss me _

_ Two more years and you'll be done with school _

_ And I'll be making history like I do _

_ You'll know it's all because of you _

_ We can do whatever we want to _

_ Hey there, Delilah, here's to you _

_ This one's for you _

You collapse to the floor in a wreck of sobs and cries. This was your fault. All your fault. If you had opened up your feelings more, if you reminded how special he was to you…he would've never had left. You did this. All your fault. All your fault…

_ Oh it's what you do to me _

_ Oh it's what you do to me _

_ Oh it's what you do to me _

_ Oh it's what you do to me _

_ What you do to me _


End file.
